


Baby, you’re kind of (too) attractive it’s rude

by tukimecca



Series: Baby, would you like a cup of coffee? [1]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, too cheesy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukimecca/pseuds/tukimecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ToriIzu, eventual JinMiwa. Fluff. Fluff. Fluff. More fluff. Coffe shop AU. In which Karasuma is nervous wreck when his new boyfriend comes to visit him in their cafe, and Jin unexpectedly falls in love with Karasuma’s boyfriend’s friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, you’re kind of (too) attractive it’s rude

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for fluff, and cheese, like, the last part is literally cheese ball. Fluff because I need to write fluff once in a while.

Kyousuke never smile in history of 6 years knowing him so it’s only natural that Jin almost dropped the tray of cups he’s carrying when the boy does actually smile,no, scratch that; grien as he hissed, “He said yes.”

And to be fair, Jin had not had his fair share of caffeine this morning because he was late, because he returned stayed up until three fifty in the morning, courtesy of Tachikawa, and Kazama-san who dragged him thirty minutes after the clock struck midnight to the newly opened bar at West Shinjuku.

His house is all the way in Seiseki Sakuragaoka, mind you, almost an hour train ride without some express slotted in and obviously there was no train at the time so he crashed by Tachikawa’s place at Shin-Okubo. Only when sleep came to him Jin remembered he had morning shift tomorrow (today?), so he struggled to stay awake for a while to adjust his alarm clock. He bolted out the door first thing in the morning and rode all the way back to Nakagahara, one stop before his place and dashed to his work place with red, bleary eyes.

Jin thanked whatever deity in existence that he managed the stay away from alcohol the whole night despite Tachikawa’s insistent nagging (he did smile like alcohol though because the elder man somehow managed to sloshed some drink onto his jeans, much to Jin’s dismay).

Reiji-san had looked at him disapprovingly (in an eerily similar way with Kazama-san to Tachikawa last night after Tachikawa had yet again spilled his fourth glass to general direction where Jin was). Jin grinned and disappeared to the kitchen with a loud, “rough night! Ask Kazama-san for detail!”

And that was thirty minutes ago, now he is carrying a tray full with newly cleaned cups from the kitchen. Reiji-san was cleaning the tables when Kyousuke barged in unusually loud for his standard (which made Reiji-san’s back straighten and Jin could see the muscular man frowned, sighed, then returned to his task at hand).

Kyousuke is as handsome as usual, as expected from their cafe’s campaign boy (as Yotaro, son of cafe owner, claimed). He’s dressed in light blue knit sweater, tight jeans that hung in all the right place, worn out red sneakers that made Jin’s newly bought one very un-stylish in comparison.

His cheeks and nose tinted pink by coldness outside but his eyes shone brightly. He practically dashed to where Jin is before breaking into a big, big, unbelievably big grin.

And now, here they are, with Jin almost dropping his tray and jaw slacking open. Because Karasume Kyousuke just grinned. However, the younger seems to take it that Jin was taken with his words and he feels the need to repeat it again, “He said yes, Jin-san. I can’t believe it either myself!”

That shut his jaw shut. Jin blinks a few times before heaving tray up to the counter beside him. He can feel Kyousuke’s excitement-sparked eyes following his every moves, waiting until the older boy’s attention return to him. Kyousuke is lucky Jin is very fond of his junior and he decides to indulge him.

“He asked me if I was free after school yesterday,” Kyousuke starts as soon as Jin turns around. “I said yes, and we met up at Shibuya, he said he wanted to buy a book, and he actually told me the books that he likes, you know. And he bought this book called ‘Kinfolk’,”

Jin noted that Kyousuke struggled a bit with pronunciation, no doubt wanting to impress the boy he just had a ‘date’ with the next time they meet.

“I don’t know what that book is but it looked cool and stylish, of course, he’s design student after all. And he bought, like five copies of each, buying for a friend, he said. And I thought, oh wow, he truly is an angel. And I just accidentally blurted out; ‘Are you an angel?’ and I thought I, well, you know, messed up.”

Kyousuke is completely blabbering right now. Jin glances to his side to see Reiji-san is already here to, listening to whatever Kyousuke is saying. Jin sends him a small grin which Reiji-san returned with same gesture. Kyousuke might not be the youngest anymore in the cafe but they had spent a year with him being the youngest and even Mikumo and Yuuma’s admission to the cafe didn’t stop him for pampering Kyousuke at times.

“But, oh God, Jin-san, he actually smiled back and he was so pretty, and he said, ‘Aren’t I?’ and, I, God, I must lost it at the moment because I actually asked him to go out with me, and it was in the middle of bookstore, and I’m sure one or two people heard us because someone knocked some books down behind me. But then he did actually smile, like, not those flirtatious smile you said he always send me whenever he left me a tip, it’s just, that, smile…”

Kyousuke faltered as he pressed the ball of his palms to his eyes, breathing hard and Jin takes the chance to start arranging the cups on the small wooden rack by the counter. Reiji-san cleaned the counter in quick, precise swipe. Both stopped their activities when Kyousuke shudders some more and starts talking again

“And he said ‘yes’,” he finishes with dramatic (lovesick) sigh

Jin claps like a seal, complete with yodeling. Reiji-san throws him the washcloth before smiling (all gentle, proud, fatherly smile) and pats Kyousuke’s shoulder, “congratulation, Kyousuke.

Kyousuke takes another shuddering breathe and smiles again, albeit shyly this time, “yeah, thank you Reiji-san, I can’t believe it myself.”

“I told you he totally has hots for you, you should have listened to me when I said so. You could have arranged a better confession,” Jin teases. He goes back to arranging cup on the rack. Kyousuke frowns, seemingly is about to retort when his phone in his pocket buzz. He quickly takes it out, reads the new incoming text with unnaturally baited breathe. Jin feels his eyes roll because he already know who it is from.

“It’s him?” Reiji-san pipes out from the kitchen (Jin blinks in confusion because he swears Reiji-san was still here a moment ago).

“Yes,” Kyousuke says (a little bit dramatic, if Jin might says, with all the breathing and all). “He’s coming today.”

“Isn’t he always on Friday?” comes Reiji-san’s voice. He emerges from the kitchen with new bags of tea.

Kyousuke bites his bottom lips and runs one hand through his (meticulously) curly, messy, jet black hair. “I know, but…”

“It’s different now that you two are officially boyfriends?” Jin supplies, taking the tea bags from Reiji-san and proceeds to arrange it inside the shelf. Reiji-san disappearing again, this time to take out some coffee beans.

“Yeah, I…”

“Maybe you should get ready instead to charm your boyfriend?” Jin curses lightly when he accidentally smushd two teabags together.

Jin hears Kyousuke huffs beside him, mumbles another ‘I, yeah, okay’, before running inside to get change, almost knocking into Reiji-san who’s carrying two coffee bags in one hand, and stacks of plastic cup in another.

The brunette huffs proudly when he manages to arrange the tea bag beautifully inside the rack. Reiji-san puts the plastic cup backwards on the counter and says, “He knows that the Izumi guy won’t come until fifteen thirty at noon, right?”

Jin pours the coffee bean into an aesthetically shaped glass jar, humming into a song Tachikawa sung in his sleep. “Love makes one blind.”

Reiji-san rolls his eyes and knocks onto him playfully. Jin humms louder, he’s gonna have fun teasing Kyousuke today.

-

Yuuma somehow always forgets that they’re not supposed to enter from the front door like customer, and Mikumo is always there to reprimand him. Jin wonders why Mikumo never finds in him to stops the smaller boy and drags him to the back door instead. But their boss says it’s okay and protocol is not always one to be followed, so even Reiji-san cannot say much about it.

Kyousuke snaps his neck so hard upon entering the door opened, his shoulders visibly slump when he realized it’s just Yuuma and Mikumo. The black haired boy manages to miraculously sprayed a beautiful looking cream on top of his beverage despite his obvious lack of interest at task at hand. He sprinkles some cocoa into the white gooey before putting it on to the counter and calls the customer’s name boredly. Thankfully the customer is female and she is too busy ogling at Kyousuke to notice his disinterest.

“You did surprisingly well after the mess of earl gray with whipped cream and cinnamon today,” Jin snickers as he passes by, lifting two hands carrying plates with cheese croissant and peppermint cupcake above their head.

Kyousuke only grunts in return. Jin calls the customer’s name, a very cute couple around their twenty and they have couple rings. Jin smiles at the boyfriend instead to avoids jealous boyfriend (he gets that a lot, it’s not his fault that he’s actually attractive even if not as attractive as Kyousuke).

The whipped cream earl gray is not the only result of Kyousuke’s lovesickness. He had mistaken order at least thrice (latte for hot chocolate, choco-chip frappe for chai tea, and the most bizzare one is triple chocolate brownie for mix salad and americano), spilled drink one for every three order, and tripped on nothing for God knows how many. He also wrote wrong names in occasion, thankfully all of them happened to be female customer who was too smitten with his look to care that he actually didn’t bother to he remember their names.

Needless to say, Jin had a good day snickering and teasing the younger boy. Yuuma joined the teasing fest fifteen minutes later when he’s already in their light blue apron. Kyousuke steps on Mikumo’s feet thrice during those fiteen minutes.

Reiji-san almost tells him to take care of storage but Jin stops him by saying Kyousuke might get all order and number wrong, so he makes him wash the dishes instead despite the fear of having some broken plates and cups. Thankfully Kyousuke can manage washing dishes just fine, scrubbing dirt might helps him in venting off his nervousness.

Jin is pouring a cup of hot latte when Yuuma gives him a light knock to his side, making Jin’s hand wobble a little. Jin doesn’t curse but he glances sharply at the shorter boy who feigns innocence by brewing a cup of black coffee.

“What’s with Karasuma-senpai?”

“His boyfriend is coming today,” Jin says quickly while drawing a cute bear with tongue sticking out from his mouth. Yuuma says he always looks silly when doing it but, hey, the shorter boy looks sillier when he’s trying to draw a simple leaf.

“That blond guy with three piercing and huge rings?” Behind them, they can hear Mikumo yelp as Kyousuke stepped on him yet again. Kyousuke’s sorry sounds just as insincere as he is uncaring. Yuuma looks behind them and shrugs. “I never thought Karasuma-senpai can be that, that…”

Jin finishes the bear with a click of a tongue and hissed out yes. He goes to serve the drink, calls the customer, and sends her off with (charming) smile. “Distracted? You’d be surprised, he actually smiled, grinned this morning.” Jin says, flying behind the counter to serve another drink.

Yuuma almost dropped the hot paper cup he’s holding but he quickly deposited it on the counter. The guy accepted the drink with a smile, Yuuma hands him two bags of sugar, (he’s a regular and his name is Murakami).

“What do you mean Karasuma-senpai smiled? He didn’t even bat an eyelash when Konami-senpai tripped and showed us her three bear panties?” Yuuma whispers quickly, afraid his mentor heard him talking about the incident from three weeks ago. He snatches a paper cup before realizing the customer asks for cup instead.

Jin hands him the cup, humming, “things love makes you do.” Yuuma looks at him incredulously and Jin looks back at him with a wiggle of his brows.

“This must be a great day for you, Jin-san.”

“Oh,” Jin quips, “this isn’t the best part yet. Wait until The Izumi actually comes.”

They serve about another five drinks and Jin is in his sixth cup of bear latter for the day when the door chimes open again. All four of them twitter a loud ‘Welcome!’ by instinct, but Jin hears Kyousuke’s breathe hitching (quiet dramatically on his back), which tells him that, yes, this will be highlight of the day.

He grins, glancing at Yuuma who has the same shit eating grin as he waits for his coffee to brew. Jin steals a quick glance at a clock, it reads three thirty. Jin skips to the sink, nudging Kyousuke on the side a little harder than usual in purpose. Kyousuke is as still as a rock and his hands are unmoving under the stream of water.

“Lover boy is coming,” he whispers in sing song voice. Kyousuke blinks a few times but he doesn’t move until Jin pushes him, harder this time. “You do the drink, I’ll do these,” he says as he roll his sleeves.

The black haired boy just stands there dumbly until Yuuma calls him to make some drink. Jin can hear Yuuma’s stifled laughter every ten seconds, indicating that Kyousuke is making a mess, yet again. When he finishes the last cup, Jin feels his cheeks are hurting from grinning.

He dries his hand and taps Mikumo’s shoulder, telling him to change. Mikumo nods, “I will clean the tables.” Jin thanks him and stands by the cashier. He watches Mikumo taking away dirty cups and empty plastic cup before glancing to his right where Kyousuke is apologizing to a customer, no doubt he had mistaken an order again.

“The fashion guy bring some friends,” Yuuma supplies, taking in his next order, a cup of Americano. “There are two, one of them orders cotton candy frappuccino and he got him green tea instead.”

Jin snorts. He cranes his neck a little to see Kyousuke and his boyfriend’s band of friend by the counter. There he sees a mop of dirty blond hair, Kyousuke’s boyfriend, Izumi Kouhei. He still has three piercings on his left ear, the last one a dark blue hoop. He’s dressed in black and red checkered blazer that looked a little too big to him and a simple white t-shirt (when he walks to his seat later, Jin will notice he’s wearing a black shorts and red platform sneakers).

Izumi is blushing and the reason is none other than the guy Kyousuke is profusely apologizing to. Jin has never seen him before so he must be Izumi’s friend that ordered Cotton Candy Frappuccino and got green tea in return.

He has a big (shit eating) grin on his face, his hair is black and slicked back with black hair band with silver studs. He wears a black graphic shirt with ripped sleeves, a bright yellow jacket tight around his hips, and an equally bright, red skinny jins with some rips. A leather biker boots completes his look and Jin raises his brow in wonder, how could they survive this weather in such get up. He’ll never understand fashion.

Jin watches from the corner of his eyes, straining his ear to listen to their conversation. Kyousuke quickly disappears back behind the counter to fix a new drink. Izumi smiles at him encouragingly, “just call me when you’re done.”.

The two walk to their seat somewhere by the window, the black haired boy endlessly teasing Izumi who’s face is just as red as his friend’s jeans. Jin teases Kyousuke who’s putting all his concentration in fixing his boyfriend’s beverage (and his reputation) not too far on his right.

“He come with a friend, huh?” Jin drawls, leaning his hip to the counter. Kyousuke huffs, pressing the start button of the blender and pink concoction swirl inside the glass jar.

Yuuma rips down the bills stuck on the chalk board, grin impossibly wide, “two, I served the other one Americano just now.” Jin blinks, interested. Yuuma looks up at him, “I think you’re going to like him, Jin-san?”

The elder looks at him bemusedly with lopsided smile. Yuuma motions to the small bar where they put syrups and all with his elbow and Jin’s eyes follows. There is a black haired guy standing by the bar, carrying a paper cup in hand. He’s dressed in black, saved for the long red scarf wound around his neck.

Jin watches as the allegedly other friend of Kyousuke’s friend takes a pack of sugar before walking to his seat. Indeed, he sits beside Izumi who’s hitting his other friend (the one with studded hair band, Jin decides he will call him ‘bandana stud’ for no reason until he gets his name) playfully on the arm.

Another customer comes, the four employee chorus another ‘Welcome!’ and Jin works quickly behind the cashier, typing down orders and giving changes (two girls, one with ashy blond hair and the taller one with short, black hair).

He hears Kyousuke calls a name, ‘Yoneyan’ right after he hands the change the another customer (a short girl with red hair and pigtails). He lets his eyes wonder to where Izumi is and true to his guess, ‘Yoneyan’ is the ‘bandana stud’.

‘Yoneyan’ grins and quickly hops down the stool, making his way to the counter. Jin’s original intent it to watch the playful banter and endless Kyousuke teasing that without doubt, will happen judging with the way Izumi palms his face and moans morosely.

But he finds himself taken, entranced, unable to look away once his eyes finds a beautiful pair of sharp red eyes, high cheekbones, white and small face, framed by silky black hair. He can feel his jaw go slack as he watches the beautiful boy frowns (he doesn’t know one can look attractive with frown on) at Yoneyan’s direction.

Izumi says something to him and the beautiful boy says something in return which makes Izumi slumps to the table, forehead hitting the wooden surface with audible thunk. The beaautiful boy hisses and tugs his shoulders harshly, still frowning, and probably reprimanding him for being loud.

For the next seconds, Jin can feel himself doing nothing but watching the black haired beauty. The way his frown will mare his face every little seconds, the way he looks at (both of) his friends disapprovingly, the way he huffs that makes his cheek puff a little, the way those cute, red lips pouts just a little, the way his finger curl around the paper cup, the way he bring the cup to his mouth with both of his hands instead of just one.

“Oh My God, Jin-san, wipe that grin from your face, it’s creepy.” He knows he’s blatantly staring and he doesn’t need Yuuma to knock him very hard on his side until he staggers and grabbed the edge of the counter to stop himself from falling.

Or maybe, Jin thinks absentmindedly, still pretty much taken and bewitched by the beautiful black haired boy. He takes a shuddering breathe.

In a way, he’s already falling.

-

Jin finds out The black haired beauty is Miwa Shuuji and he’s from photography major.

“That’s why he looks the most normal,” Yuuma concludes, sipping on a hot chocolate sprinkled with heaping of cinnamon.

Kyousuke looks at him, affronted. He takes a loud, noisy sip from his green tea frappe which earns him a reprimanding glare from Reiji-san. “Excuse me, Izumi-senpai is normal.

Yuuma and Jin shares a look, or at least Yuuma tries to because Jin is too busy repeating the name Miwa Shuuji, Miwa Shuuji, in his head. Yuuma rolls his eyes dramatically, “and here we have another lover boy.”

“You’re the one who said I will like him,” Jin exclaims.

The white haired boy gives him another dramatic eye roll, topped with dramatic exasperated sigh this time. He drapes himself all over Mikumo’s side who yelps and almost spill his chai tea.

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect you’d be, this,” Yuuma makes a gesture with one hand with funny frown on his face.

“Lovestruck,” Reiji-san finishes and Yuuma clicks his fingers loudly.

“Yeah, lovestruck!” the yells excitedly.

Jin moans in frustration, digging the palm of his hand to his eyes. “I can’t help it, he’s so pretty, beautiful even. Like, who gave him right to be that attractive?”

“That’s how I totally feel about Izumi-senpai,” Kyousuke agrees beside him with a firm nod. Yuuma cackles and Jin only moans louder.

“You should get his number,” surprisingly, it is Reiji-san.

Kyousuke says, “I will ask Izumi-senpai.”

Jin turns at him in horror, “NO! Like, what the hell? I can get it myself!”

The grin that threatens to split Yuuma’s face in half greets him and Jin wonders when was the last time he had managed to make fool of himself so badly. The problem is he knows he will dig even deeper hole for himself when he actually comes face to face with The pretty, beautiful, and attractive Miwa Shuuji.

“You can do it, Jin-san. I’m sure he will likes you back, you’re a kind person.” Mikumo’s kind and (most) sincere encouraging doesn’t help. Jin only laughs weakly, defeated.

“Yeah, I’m sure I can.”

He’s already head over heels for this boy, and seriously, it couldn’t get worse than this, right?

-

The thing is, Jin has never been tongue tied in twenty two years of his life to know that things could actually get worse. When Izumi and Yoneya practially shove an unsuspecting yet bewildered and curious, confused Miwa to his face (well, to the cashier counter actually), Jin finds it for the first time how does it feel to have all vocabulary robbed from his brain.

He smiles awkwardly, hoping it doesn’t come as creepy and he’s thankful that Miwa doesn’t seem to mind. The younger boy is dressed in all black again, red scarf still wrapped around his neck. He wears a black nit sweater with the tail of white shirts peeking from beneath. His skinny jeans is dark with zipper accentuating the pocket area. He wears a shiny and sleek leather boots with ink black buckles instead of the usual silver one.

Miwa is stunning and breath taking as usual and Jin clearly has problem with it, seeing as how it reduces him into an inarticulate mess.

“You’re supposed to ask him ‘Can I help your order, sir?’, “ Yuuma quips unnecessarily loud, (he’s standing right by his side, damn it) before adding, “Oh, I’m sorry, it’s supposed to be, ‘can I help your order, pretty boy?’, right?”

Izumi snorted, Yoneyan snickered loudly. Miwa’s eyes widen and his brow disappeared beneath silky black fringe. Jin feels like hurdling a back of coffee bean at Yuuma but he kicks him in the sin and Yuuma’s indignant yelp makes him smiles proudly, ha, serves him right!

But his smile quickly disappears to the back of his throat when Miwa (actually, finally) speaks (to him) (for the first time). “Excuse me?”

God, Jin thinks, his voice is an utter blessing. It’s on the higher end for male’s voice but it has certain deep in it that just makes it perfect. He truly is masterpiece of God, a wall cannot be climbed over, a holy perfection.

Jin bit his lips to stop him from making embarrassing sound. Jin croaks out a weak and small, “Yeah?” instead.

Miwa looks at him questioningly before asking, “it it okay to place my order?”

Jin thinks he might be in tears, he’s so full with emotion. He meant to say “of course!” but he chokes out a strangled, “Oh My God.”

That throws Miwa (and the other two behind him, and the other three behind Jin, and Jin himself) off. The younger boy quirks his brow in confusion and he is so cute that Jin blurts out again, “I have never been the most grateful.”

Miwa frowns, bringing his beautifully shaped brows together, “Excuse me?”

“I regret nothing, You are so, Oh My God, what am I gonna do with you?” Jin splutters. He hears Yuuma failing to muffle his laughter behind him, Mikumo choking, and Kyousuke snorting loud. Yoneya is guffawing without sound and Izumi’s face are red as he covered his mouth his hands. “It’s hard to express, I tried to think, but I,”

Jin flailed, Miwa followed his arms movement. Jin thinks it is very cute, the boy is very clueless that it is really cute.

“It’s just, I think I have used up all my luck,” Jin says finally, shoulder slumping in defeat with frustrated sigh.

He looks up shyly to see Miwa actually looking worried at him, “Are you in some kind of trouble?”

“Are you an angel?” Jin blurts out, “because you make me sings Hallelujah whenever I see you?”

That seems to seal the deal because Miwa blushes a pretty shade of scarlet and laughter erupts from behind him (and behind Miwa).

Miwa’s mouth opens and closes, Jin still think he’s cute. Yuuma knocks on Mikumo behind him and the glasses boy crashed onto Reiji-san who somehow managed to balance two plates of order on his hands, hissing “work” as he tried to stable Mikumo with his sturdy chest.

Yoneya is wheezing, hitting the counter with his fist repeatedly. Izumi laughs so much that his head is thrown back (if Jin is not as tranced by the beautiful boy before him, he’d notice Kyousuke staring longingly at expanse of white neck exposed to him).

“I,” Miwa finally croaks out, he looks down on his shoes shyly, long lashes fluttering down. Jin wants to kiss each and every strand of hair. “am not an angel.”

“That’s totally okay,” Jin quickly says, he takes out his phone and shoves it to Miwa’s hand, “you can put your number in it and I will name you ‘Angel’.”

Yoneyan is almost sprawled on the floor if not for Izumi holding his shoulders. Yuuma is already on the floor tho and Mikumo tries to make him stand, “at least sit!” he vaguely hears Mikumo moans.

Jin ignores it all. His cheeks are burning but what done is done. He’s totally helpless and powerless when it comes to the boy in front of him. “So?”

Miwa looks at the phone in his hand, bit his (red, rosy) lips (that Jin wants to touch with his own so much) before hesitantly pressing his numbers. He registers his name instead before giving Jin back his phone. Jin reads the name and memorizes all the characters.

“Miwa Shuuji,” he breathes in wonder, “Wow, that’s,” he looks up but his words are lodged in his throat when he sees Miwa looking up at him shyly with a pout.

“It’s a common name,” he mutters.

Jin raises his shoulders and shakes his head as if he’s offended, well, he kinda is. “What, no, of course not. My name is Yuuichi, you are Shuuji, so it’s perfect!”

Miwa smiles shyly before giggling (? Giggling? It’s a giggle? It sounds like music to Jin’s ears), hiding his row of white teeth behind his hand (his fingers are beautiful, perfectly manicured, must be mandatory for photographer, no?). “Well, okay, Yuuichi-san?”

“Yeah? Yes, sir? Is there anything I can help you with?” Jin salutes him, shoving his phone to his pocket.

“A latte, please?”

“With 3D bear, alright. Coming right at you, it’s in the house!” Jin’s hands move in autopilot, putting in the order, and rips the bill away before flying behind the counter to make the cutest 3D Bear latte art for the cutest boy in the planet.

Miwa side steps from the cashier counter and peaks at his work, smiling; “Thank you.”

Jin grins. Hnotes to himself; ‘text him when shift ends. I need him to teach me photography. Miwa’s beauty needs to be captured.’


End file.
